The Art of wooing
by The Queen of rare ships
Summary: This is the story about a boy who is head over heels in love and a girl who finds trust and comfort in someone she never would have thought of. Guess sometimes we are just too blind to see that our soulmate is standing right in front of us.
1. Finally summer!

**Alright!** Soooo this is the first fic EVER I have the courage to publish and actually kinda have a good feeling with that. I just want to let you know that this is seriously not an easy step for me even though I know this sounds completely ridiculous! XD But my biggest and sincere wish is it to become a novelist one day and so I thought that some practice wouldn't harm!~_^

Well, what brought me the inspiration for this fic is actually the re-watch of both Camp Rock movies! XD I already very much liked them when I was younger and realized that I still do!^^ But what I not realized when I was younger is that Caitlyn and Jason would be actually a really cute couple in my opinion and that it's a REAL shame they didn't let them happen in the movies! :C

But that's the wonderful thing about fanfiction, right?^^ You can end it like you want it to end and that's exactly what I will do in this fic!^^ The whole story takes place exactly one year after Camp Rock 2 and this time Caitlyn and Jason will be the protagonists of this story!~_^ Mitchie and Shane will of course also appear, but just as antagonists!^^

I still don't know where this story will lead me to exactly since it ALWAYS depends on my mood honestly! XD And I also don't know how fast I will finish it since it ALWAYS depends on my motivation and inspiration and this is actually also one of the main reasons I'm writing this story since I want to improve this behavior of mine a little bit since it's just annoying sometimes, seriously!~_^

Alright, but enough talking now!^^ I bet I did already some of you bore to death with my monster prologue! XD I'm very sorry for that, honestly! . But I just want to warn you beforehand what kind of a writer I am because this is important for me to let you know that!~_^

Okay, but now I'm REALLY finished! XD I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and that you'll become interested in more!^^ **Enjoy!^.^**

''Alright honey, so you're sure you have everything?"

''Yes mum. I checked everything three times so it's almost impossible that I forgot something I guess", I answered my mother while putting my bag pack on the co-driver seat.

''Alright sweetheart.", my mother said and gave me a peck on the cheek. ''Have much fun at Camp Rock and greet Mitchie from me."

''I will mum! Love you!", I called out before I eventually got into my car and finally started driving.

I couldn't await arriving at Camp Rock! It had felt like a serious ETERNITY till summer holidays finally came! But now it was finally time and I seriously just couldn't await it! I particularly was excited to see Mitchie again. She and me became quite good friends during the last two years at Camp Rock and I honestly was very grateful for having found such a nice and caring friend as her. Well, to be honest, I think she's the very first REAL friend I ever had in my whole life. It frustrates me to admit it, but I haven't been very lucky in life when it's about friendships. All "friends'' I had in life whether used me or betrayed me and so I ended up with having made my graduation with absolutely no single friend. Of course this wasn't nice, but better this way than getting hurt again. Besides, I had Mitchie now and she was an awesome friend, really the type of friend somebody could wish for. I seriously couldn't be grateful enough for having met her.

But unfortunately, I couldn't spend much time with her lately since she was busy with her boyfriend Shane. I totally could understand this. I mean, Shane was an awesome guy and I really was happy for Mitchie that they found to each other. But seeing them together, happy and head over heels for each other made me sometimes just...depressed. Not because I didn't grant them their happiness, but because I craved for what they had. The sincere and deep love they shared, affinity. It's rare that someone finds their true soulmate, but I think they have. And that's what I craved for too. A soulmate with who I can talk about absolutely everything, who makes me laugh and who just understands me the way I am, loves me the way I am with no facades.

I know it sounded ridiculous. All guys were the same and also had all the same thing on mind when it was about girls. Even the ones who seemed to be nice and charming had only this one thing in mind and it seriously just made me sick! Weren't there any gentlemen out there anymore? Were they all extinct? In my opinion, all buys just had to woo a girl before they could even think about touching her. They had to treat her like a diamond, precious and unique, for showing how much they cared about the girl. But which guy did that nowadays? Today you could already be glad if a boy holds the door open for you or carries your groceries and even that was REALLY rare nowadays. It seriously was just sad. So so sad. That's why I never had a boyfriend before. All guys who tried to hit on me had some character trait I absolutely detested on them. Whether they were too arrogant, too self-infatuated, too messy, too aggressive or just too stupid and that's really sad if you look at the fact that there were more boys at my High School than girls.

Mitchie had tried twice or thrice to hook me up with a guy from Camp Rock where she thought he could be the right one for me, but they were all not what I was searching for. To be honest, I actually didn't even know for what kind of a boy I was searching for. I just knew that I would feel it if had found him.

And who would have thought that exactly this would happen to me this summer at Camp Rock...

And?^^ What do you think? Was it a good beginning? Or does it suck? XD And what do you think about the way I presented Caitlyn's character here? Do you think its matching? :O

Please leave me a comment and let me know that you think!^^

Love you!^.^


	2. Reunion

Okay! So here is chapter 2!^^ Caitlyn finally arrives at Camp Rock and meets an old friend again. Who do you think could that be?^^

Have fun reading!~_^

2 hours and a lot of Imogen Heap, My Darkest Days and Skillet songs later, I finally arrived at Camp Rock. And as all the years before, it was quite crowded. Everywhere were people walking around with their instruments, hugging and greeting each other happily and obviously having fun.

I smiled to myself. I can't even tell how much I missed this place the last few months. I was genuinely happy being here again.

When I finally found a free parking place, I got my baggage outta the trunk and headed towards the wooden hut I had shared with Mitchie last year. I opened the door and were just about to bring my suitcase inside when I suddenly heard a shrill "Caitlyn!" shouted by someone who I knew very well. "Oh my God, Mitchiiiiieeee!" I called out excitedly and met her halfway for a hug.

"GUUUUSH it's great to see you again, Caitlyn!" Mitchie said thrilled.

"I know! I missed you SO much the last few months!" I replied honestly.

"Me too, sweetheart!" Mitchie reciprocated with an honest voice and I couldn't otherwise than to smile about that.

I then grabbed my suitcase and asked her curiously: "So how is it that you arrived here sooner than me? Usually it's the other way around."

Mitchie laughed on that and answered: "You're right, but I came with Shane this year."

"Uuuuh! That's cool." I exclaimed quite impressed. "So I guess you two are still good with each other?"

"Definitely. I'd actually say that our relationship is at a point where it seriously couldn't become any better."

"Wow, that honestly sounds great. I'm very happy for you Mitchie." I told her sincerely with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, Caitlyn." Mitchie replied with a merry voice. "You know, I still can't believe that it's me he's interested in. I mean, he's a rock star, he could have any girl he wants."

"Well, but no one understands him as well as you do and that's why he has chosen you and not any other girl." I explained to her in a serious voice and we both shared a smile."Besides, you were the only girl who didn't do this obnoxious "Oh my Gush you are Shane Greene please marry me!" stuff in front of him and I think that this is also one of the main reasons he became interested in you."

Mitchie laughed on that and said: "Aha! Guess you're right."

Then a short period of silence followed till Mitchie suddenly spoke in a serious tone: "Caitlyn, you really are a great friend. I'm really happy being able to spend time with you again."

A wide smile spread on my face and I replied luckily: "Thanks, Mitchie. Hearing you say this really means a lot to me." After that, we both smiled at each other. It seriously was a meaningful moment.

"Hey um...the others asked me if I'd want to jam around a little bit with them before the camp schedule starts. Want to come with me?" Mitchie asked.

"I'd really like to, but I rather want to pack out my stuff first. You know me, organization freak."

Mitchie laughed on that and reciprocated: "It's alright. Just know that we are at the dining hut."

"Got it!"

"Alright, see you later!" Mitchie said before she eventually headed towards the dining hut for meeting the others."

When Mitchie was gone, I let out a deep breath. Honestly spoken, the packing out reason was just an excuse. It wasn't like I was not interested in jamming around with the others, on contrary, I was thrilled to! But I knew that not everyone was as happy as Mitchie to see me again. Yeah right, it's Tess and Ella I'm talking about. In the past two years we might have achieved to tolerate each other, but this doesn't mean that we actually liked each other. I knew they were thinking of me as a freak and that's why I didn't particularly wanted to be around them if it was not absolutely necessary, you know? You could also say I tried to avoid them as best as I could and I honestly think they did the same with me.

I knew it was silly that I didn't tell this Mitchie exactly this way, but if I would she'd probably try something to make us like each other and I seriously didn't want that. I knew she would just mean it well, but Tess, Ella and me would **NEVER** become friends. That was a matter of fact. Some people are just not destined to become friends and that was exactly the case with Tess, Ella and me. However, I had no problem with the fact that Mitchie got along well with the two. I mean, it was her choice with whom she wanted to spend time with and even though I'd prefer it wouldn't be Tess and Ella at all, I tolerated and respected her choice. Mitchie was just the kind of girl who wanted to be good with everybody, it was her nature, and what for a friend would I be if I wouldn't allow her to live that out?

In this moment, I put my last clothing inside the wardrobe and was officially finished with packing out. I took a look at my watch. It was 2pm, still one hour left till the camp schedule would start. I thought for a tiny second about joining Mitchie and the others, but I immediately decided against it. Tess and Ella would so definitely also be there and I already would have to see them enough the next 6 weeks.

So I decided to take a little walk around the pier for enjoying the nature before the whole hubbub would begin.

It honestly made a LOT of fun writing this chapter!^^ I could practically see Mitchie and Caitlyn right in front of me how they were crazily hugging and squealing at each other! XD I just love their friendship and wanted to show this through this chapter!^.^ I hope it did work out! XD And I also hope that you like how I present Caitlyn's character in this story! ~_^ I based her a bit on my own character since I'm going through a quite tough time right now and that's also the reason why this fic is so important to me since I wish that it'll help me a bit to become better again!^^

Anyways, I hope you all did enjoy this chaper!^0^ I can tell you that next chapter will be quite...intense!~_^ *Eyebrow wiggle* *Eyebrow wiggle* Nah nah, did I spark your interest for the next chapter!~_^ I sincerely hope so!^_^

Love you!^^


	3. Bitchfight!

Alright! So this is chapter 3!^^ Confidentially, it was just AWESOME writing this chaper! XD I honestly think it's a scene which should have also been in the movies, but well...it's from Disney and DON'T get me wrong I LOVE Disney, but sometimes a nice, old bitchfight wouldn't be so bad, or what do you think?~_^

Jason will appear for the first time and it's about Mitchie meeting up and jamming around with the others at the dining hut! However, some strife comes in between!~_^ Have fun reading this chapter!^.^

Oh and by the way, the lyrics at the beginning are from the amazing song "Heart's on fire" by the beautiful and talented singer ASTA!~_^ I just thought it would match to Peggy!^^ I don't own this song, I'm just a huge fan of it!^^ All rights belong to the rightful owner!

"Out on the dusty road, your eyes flicker to and fro. My hair is caught in the breeze and you reach out and touch my knees. In the summertime, in the summertime you are all miiiine. My heart my heart is like a cigar. Breathe me in, can you smell the nicotine on my skin. My heart my heart is on fiiiire! And you my love, you are my lighter." Peggy sang while playing the guitar and got a great round of applause by us.

"Wow Peggy! That was just amazing!" Ella complimented her excitedly.

"Yeah, Ella is right! You become better and better every year!" Tess added to that.

Peggy blushed slightly and replied: "Thanks guys."

"Hey where's Mitchie anyway? Didn't she say that she wanted to join us too?" Tess suddenly asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Where is she?" Ella also wanted to know.

"She said she wanted to wait joining us till Caitlyn arrived." I explained to them.

"Aaah right, Caitlyn." Tess then replied quite disgusted.

I raised an eyebrow on that and asked: "Something wrong, Tess?"

Tess shared a glance with Ella before she answered: "Well, honestly spoken...I still can't understand why Mitchie is spending so much time with her. I mean...she's nice and so, but also-

"Damn weird!" Ella finished for her.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Tess let out a deep breath and explained: "Look, I seriously don't have anything against her, but... she's always so introverted and sitting on her laptop remixing stuff. It's just... irritating."

"Is that so, Tess?" a voice which was very well known by all of us suddenly asked.

Tess turned around surprised and looked into the smiling face of no other than Mitchie. I seriously couldn't suppress a smile in that moment.

"Oh! Eh...hi Mitchie!" Tess said quite nervously, well aware of the fact that Mitchie caught her red-handed talking bad about Caitlyn. It was priceless seeing her like that.

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but could it be possible that you were just talking badly about my best friend behind my and also her back?" Mitchie then asked quite furiously.

"Mitchie, look...I...I didn't mean to be impolite, okay, but...but I was just saying out loud what actually many of us think about Caitlyn." Tess replied hastily.

In this moment I suddenly realized Jason clenching his fist. He clenched it so hard that his right arm was shuddering like crazy. I glanced at him and noticed that his whole body was completely tensed. I raised an eyebrow on that. Was Jason...angry? But why? Was it because of Tess' words?

"You know what, Tess?! You seriously are a bitch!" Mitchie then suddenly shouted completely in rage what caused Tess to flinch and actually surprised all of us. "Caitlyn is the most caring, friendliest, self-sacrificing and solicitous friend you can imagine and you don't have the right to talk badly about her since you're just not able to see what for an amazing person she is!"

"Mitchie...please... listen...I-"

"NO! Save it! I don't want to hear another word from you! EVER! I seriously thought you've changed, but obviously not!"

"Mitchie...please...I-"

"NO! We are finished and if you should dare to talk badly about Caitlyn ever again, I'll destroy you! Mark my words, I mean it!" Mitchie screamed at her in the most enraged voice I ever heard by her and left Tess seriously speechless and devastated.

"And now I'd really like to go elsewhere for jamming around. The atmosphere here feels poisoned." Mitchie said and shot a death glare in Tess' direction.

In that way Peggy, Nate, Mitchie, Jason and me raised from our seats and walked towards the pier, leaving a crying Tess behind who got soothed by Ella.

Halfway, I suddenly realized that Jason seemed to go into the other direction of our destination. "Hey Jason, don't you want to come with us?"

"No. My mood for jamming around somehow left me. I rather take a walk." Jason explained a bit...saddened?

"Alright! See ya later!" I replied, honestly a bit surprised by his behavior. What was the matter with Jason today?

But before he left us, he turned to Mitchie and said: "Ah! And Mitchie!"

"Yeah?" She asked a bit surprised.

"How you defended Caitlyn in front of Tess was just awesome!" he answered with a bright smile on his face before he eventually walked into the opposite direction.

Mitchie laughed on that happily and asked me confused: " Okay. What was that?"

I looked after Jason and answered her with a flabbergasted expression on my face: "I seriously have no idea."

What was going on with my bandmate?

Oho! Told you it would become intense, right?~_^ Sorry for all readers who really like Tess' and Ella's character, but them being the bitches in this fic is REALLY important for the later course of this story!~_^

So Caitlyn AND Jason are both planning to do a walk at the pier! :O What for a surprise, huh?~_^ Prepare yourself for some nice, sweet Jaitlyn in the next chapter!^^

Love you!^.^


	4. At the pier

OH MY GOD! I'm REALLY nervous about this chapter! I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY hope that you'll like this chapter! ~_^

Wish you much fun reading!^^

PS: The song Caitlyn is singing is "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan!~_^ I really like this song and thought this this would match quite good to Caitlyn's inner feelings right now!^^ I don't own this song, I'm just a huge fan! All rights belong to the rightful owners!

As I walked around the pier, I thought about what happened just a few minutes ago.

I still was damn mad about what Tess had said. Seriously, I had be en SO close to slap her on the cheek even though she's a girl. How could she even dare to talk about Caitlyn like that?! She goddamn had NO right to do that! Actually no one of course, but particularly her! Mitchie told me that Tess and Caitlyn were once friends, but that this bitch treated her like trash and hurt Caitlyn through that quite bad, understandable. Tess had just used her for her own good and after Caitlyn had enough of that, this bitch started to talk badly about her behind her back. What for a pathetic method, seriously.

But what else could you expect by a girl who just stood in the shadow of her famous mum and craved for nothing more than being noticed and loved by everyone and would do EVERYTHING for that? Tess was just a manipulative, cunning, heartless bitch who cared about no one else than herself and that's why I absolutely despised her. She played nice and was the devil behind the mask and that's the sort of people I hated the most. They were liars, imposters who weren't brave enough to show their true selves, but pretended to be a completely different self for a better fitting in and an easier liking by the others. I found it honestly just pathetic.

But Caitlyn, Caitlyn was the COMPLETE opposite! As Mitchie said, she was the most friendliest, caring, self-sacrificing and solicitous girl I've ever seen in my life. And actually she forgot to mention also the most funniest, intelligent and adorable girl in the whole world. She wasn't afraid to show who she really was and did what she loved the most without being interested in what the others thought of her because of that. And that's the reason why I've fallen for her.

Yeah that's right, me, Jason Gray, has fallen in love with the beautiful Caitlyn Gellar. I haven't told anyone about it yet, not even Shane and Nate. It's not like I didn't trust them enough to keep it a secret if I told them, I was rather afraid that they would laugh at me when I did.

I mean, everybody knew that I wasn't the smartest guy in the world and that I could be really clumsy sometimes, so why would such a perfect girl as Caitlyn Gellar even look at me? Right, never. But nevertheless, my heart wouldn't stop racing every time I saw her because she was my woman clothed with the sun. She made my day brighter and every time I saw her smile I swear I could see the sun rise. For me, she was just perfection and if I had her, I swear, that would be the only thing I'd ever need.

My thinking got suddenly interrupted by the most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my whole life. I hid behind a tree and discovered Caitlyn sitting alone at the edge of the pier and singing towards the lake.

~"Can you please respect my privacyyyy? Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do? I just want to be me! I don't understand why would you wanna bring me down! I'm only having fun! I wanna live my liiiife! I'm tired of rumors starting! I'm sick of being followed! I'm tired of people lie and say what they want about me! Why can't they back off of me?! Why can't they let me live?! I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just-

Shit! I broke a branch with my feet and caused her to stop singing. She turned around startled and asked: "Hello? Is anybody there?"

I wanted to retreat without her noticing me, but as I said, I can be quite clumsy sometimes and so the wheel of fate decided for me to fall over a tree root and roll down my way till I stopped exactly in front of her. Very deft indeed.

Caitlyn looked at me with a quite bewildered expression on her face and said: "Jason?"

I straightened up myself hastily and replied with a quite embarrassed voice: "Aha! Hi Caitlyn!" I laughed a bit hysterically for calming down my embarrassment, but it didn't soothe the fact that I felt like a total idiot right now.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" She asked quite concerned which seriously made my heart flutter.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry! Just a bit dust on my clothes...and probably some nice colored bruises tomorrow, but apart of that, everything's fine!" I joked around and let the most wonderful smile appear on her face. I was completely enchanted.

But suddenly her merry face changed into a quite skeptic one. "Wait, what exactly were you doing behind the trees? Did you observe me?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously and admitted in a sheepish voice: "Aha! Well...actually...yeah, I did.

"But why?" she questioned quite confused.

I looked sheepishly towards the ground and answered: "Well...to be honest...because I was really enchanted by your singing."

"You listened to my singing?!" she called out quite shocked. And that was it! I was SO 100% sure that she would slap me now for my impudence on intruding her privacy and closed my eyes. But when some time passed and I still didn't feel the painful heat on my cheek, I opened my eyes again and looked into the eyebrow raising face of Caitlyn.

"Um...Jason, are you alright?"

"You didn't slap me!" I blurted out quite surprised.

Caitlyn laughed on that and asked: "Um...yeah. Why should I?"

"Because I intruded your privacy and listened to your singing without your knowing!" I answered full of shame in my voice and assured that she would tell me now to leave her the hell alone.

But Caitlyn's reaction to my words was the most wonderful one I could have wished for. She laughed out heartily and that was seriously the most beautiful thing I ever heard and saw in my whole life.

"Haha! You are worrying about things, Jason! Hahahaha!"

As much as I loved hearing her laughter, I still couldn't quite decipher what was the cause of her amusement. "But...why exactly are you laughing?"

"Because you behave like I'm the Queen!" she explained to me quite amused.

I would have liked to tell her that for me she was my queen, but this wasn't the right moment for that.

"You seriously are a one of a kind boy, Jason! It's a wonder that my singing didn't crack your eardrum!"

Now I became serious. "Why would you say that?"

"Why? Oh come on, Jason! My singing is seriously not the best."

"I actually really enjoyed it." I replied with an honest voice.

"Honestly?" she asked quite stunned.

"Honestly!" I reciprocated without any hesitation.

Hereupon, she smiled and I can't describe how happy this made me. "Well, I don't know. I love remixing, but sometimes I just get the strong urgency to sing, to let my thoughts and feelings out, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." I answered and thought about the many starts where I tried to write the perfect song about her, but unfortunately haven't been successful with that yet since it was just so damn difficult to find the right words which gave her perfection enough justice.

Suddenly the sound of a guitar was echoing through the camp which was the sign that the camp schedule would soon start. What for a shame actually, I really enjoyed talking to Caitlyn and would have rather continued doing that. "Well, that's my cue. I better should get ready."

She smiled and said: "Alright, see you later. And try not to stumble over a root again on your way back."

"I'll give my best!" I called after her and ran with a big smile on my face back to the dining hut, knowing that she was also smiling.

And? :O How was it? Good? Bad? PLEASE let me know!. This is REALLY important to me, SERIOUSLY! . I already have the next chapter in store, but I'd actually like to get at least two reviews before I'll continue with this story!~_^ You don't even have to write novels! XD Just leave one little sentence where you tell me your opinion about this story and I am happy, seriously!^^

Pretty please do that for me because this story has a GREAT meaning to me and really helps me to develop and improve as a writer!^^

See you all hopefully soon!^^


End file.
